


A Date in the 80s

by Baudelaires_Dark_Angel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Dinner, Kim Hongjoong is a Brat, M/M, Making Up, Making Up Date, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skating, Soft Park Seonghwa, cinema, i hope you enjoy, i never really know what i should put as tags without spoiling everything, outdoor cinema, seongjoong bickering as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baudelaires_Dark_Angel/pseuds/Baudelaires_Dark_Angel
Summary: "I really like the view."— What are you saying again? We're indoors right now.— You are the view. He said, stopping their motion....Or how I pictured Seongjoong on a date in the 80s after listening to "Blinding Lights."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Date in the 80s

« Are you ready? »

— What for ? I don’t even know where we are going. The younger rolled his eyes at the other, walking past him to hop in the car - still upset that he had canceled their previous plan.

Maybe it was a bit childish of Hongjoong to behave like this after two weeks, but he remembered preparing all the dinner, then booking tickets to the movie.

Going as far as blushing like crazy in front of the old lady running the only drugstore in the neighborhood in attempts to buy “protection” just in case the whole thing escalated.

He was still new to this; after almost two years with Seonghwa he wasn’t a virgin anymore. However, it hasn’t been that long since they crossed the line, and their last time doing it was also his first time. To say that he was embarrassed was the least when the lady had to ask him for the size.

The image indeed came clearly to his mind but, who could get a size from a picture only? That was the point; his imagination didn’t help one bit. Worse, he became a blushing mess. Plus, the eyebrow raised, and the amused pair of eyes sounding him from head to toe embarrassed him furthermore.

After all this labor, table set, candles placed - not lighted yet because it would be two hours ahead - in the middle of his table; a dolled up Hongjoong jetted his phone and dramatically plopped on his couch out of frustration.

All this struggle to receive a text message on D-Day Hour-2 that the black-haired boy wouldn’t make it.

Up until now, he didn’t receive any explanation, and the whole thing pissed him off a very very lot. Long story short, he was going to be bratty all night as payback, and he won’t have any regret about it.

Without further words, Seonghwa turned on the car engine, and he was swiftly driving his way out of the parking lot and onto the road to their first destination: the Dinner.

If one thing could make his little butterfly happy, it was to make his stomach full. Seonghwa smirked, setting on the blinker, mentally complimenting himself for what he had prepared for both of them.

Seconds after Hongjoong open the radio and with Wave in the background, they rode silently to their location. Both of them let the wind blow in their hair, careless about the mess it would make later; it was just comfortable like any of the second passed next to each other.

The time ran by quickly, and they soon arrived at the place Seonghwa chose. He didn’t bring him here mindlessly, since he wanted to score some points, he chose the dinner they went on their first day.

He glanced at Hongjoong, and the latter seemed to recognize the place too, and the frown he wore for the whole ride softened a bit at the attention.

However, he quickly recollected himself a dull expression painted all over his face. But it was too late, Seonghwa knew he won some points anyway.

He exited the car first, hurrying to Hongjoong’s side so that he could open the door for him. Without sparing him a glance, the shorter male got out of the car, brushing his hair.

Waiting for the older to lead them inside. At the sound of the ring, the old lady looked toward them and smiled brightly at her two favorite customers, and it was obviously not because they were the cutest couple ever.

With motherly eyes, her gaze followed the pair until they sat at the corner on the left: their favorite - and also usual - spot. Without further ado, she went to their table, way too overjoyed by their presence to realize Hongjoong's attitude.

“Have you chosen already?” Notebook in hand, she stared at the pair waiting to take their order.

Hongjoong looked over the menu he knew by heart, by now and into Seonghwa's eyes. The older man shook his head, answering positively to the silent question: Tonight’s dinner was on him.

"Mammy, I'll take a pork patty sandwich, then a serving of Dammy’s fries with a double cheeseburger and for dessert a lemon meringue pie." He finished, daring Seonghwa with a grin.

— Oh boy, someone is hungry… or should I say angry? She winked at Hongjoong and he smiled back, while Seonghwa did his best at ignoring them.

— And for me, it'll be the corn beef hash and a strawberry pie milkshake. The older smiled mirroring Mammy’s expression while handing her the menu.

— All good for me boys, give me one second, and I'll come with your beverage, okay?

They both smiled at her before she left with the menus, and the atmosphere dropped once again when she disappeared behind the counter.

Hongjoong did not waste any second reaching immediately for his phone. Seonghwa sighed, but once again, he was the one to blame, so he took out his phone too. Half swiping through his SNSs and half looking at Hongjoong while waiting for their beverage.

He tried reaching for Hongjoong's hand next to his, but a quick glare from the shorter male, and he retrieved his hand, posing it palm down on his left thigh.

 _“Okay, maybe I am going too far.”_ Hongjoong thought upon seeing a glimpse of hurt in Seonghwa’s eyes.

The sound of shoes screeching in their direction had the couple lift their head, and they thanked Mammy again when she gently placed their drinks in front of them: a cola for Hongjoong and a sprite for Seonghwa.

Finally, the younger dropped his phone on the side, and Seonghwa looked at him, not sure if he was ready to talk to him or not. Hongjoong also thought that it was time for him to let down some grudges, at least for the older to explain himself.

"Go on; I’m not going to bite you."

— Well, I know I messed up, and that's the whole point of this date, to make up for last time and maybe let it be a bit better? The last sentence sounded more like a question.

Hongjoong still avoided Seonghwa’s gaze - pupils glued to his drink - stirring it with the straw as if it was a cocktail and not a cola. He was indeed angry at Seonghwa, but he needed at least to let him apologize, that was the minimum.

After two years of relationship with him, if he learned a thing or two, it was that both of them loved each other - _a lot_ ; and that most of the time, he was the hotheaded one.

**_He had to acknowledge that._ **

— So you're saying that my cooking is tasteless compared to Damy's? He added staring into the older’s dark holes blankly.

— No! Absolutely not... What I’m saying is... Seonghwa took a deep breath to stop his stutter meanwhile a very amused Hongjoong tried his best not to laugh out loud.

How he loved teasing his lover.

The shorter male smirked and when they made eye contact Seonghwa realized the trap he fell in headfirst. He chuckled and Hongjoong held his gaze a bit before both of them laughed at the older’s reaction.

“Joong I sincerely apologize, it was an emergency; you know I would have never dropped you without a good reason, right?”

— So you’re not going to tell me what it was then?

— I am sorry baby I can’t, not now…

Hongjoong took a moment searching into Seonghwa’s eyes, and all he found was guilt and sincerity. He was really sorry, and Hongjoong will never force him to speak, they both agreed on having their own space.

— Okay, I forgive you, but this date has to be the best he ever had. He winked smiling softly at the older. Also, Seonghwa I am not to try and pry further into it, but you know that I am always here for you right?

The black-haired male smiled, leaning in to land a gentle kiss on the other’s temple; hand automatically circling around his torso.

— I know, and I am really grateful that I have you.

Hongjoong blushed a little at the display of attention still not used to skinship outdoors. Seonghwa has always been touchy with him, but he was still a bit self-conscious when they were outside.

Mammy appeared again, with their commands in hand, making the couple promptly separate looking anywhere but at the lady, who held her laughter at the awkwardness she had provoked.

 _“Too cute for this world.”_ This sentence seemed to cross her mind every time they came in the restaurant, and it’s almost with a motherly gaze that she contemplated the pair one last time, now joining her lover at the back.

Seonghwa chuckled as soon as Hongjoong started eating, pouring food generously in his mouth not caring a bit about the world. Hongjoong naturally looked at him - mouth wide open - the very time the older emitted a laugher.

— What now? He asked, stuffing his face with more fries still not caring about anything but the set of plates displayed in front of him.

— Nothing. I just thought that my boyfriend was very cute.

— Cut it and eat too, you better not make me wait. Once I finished we’re leaving. He threatened, but Seonghwa could just coo inside at the little kitten feeding himself next to him.

The younger glared at the other, and despite the airy sound slipping from his lips he knew that he wasn’t joking, so he started eating again.

Two quarters passed where they ate while talking casually from time to time, bickering any time and enjoying their meal all the time.

Seonghwa was about to pinch him to get revenge for the hit he just received in his tibia, but Mammy came with the dessert - kind of saving Hongjoong from a potential attack - she took the empty plate after placing the pie and the milkshake.

Of course, they didn’t ask but they ended up having two straws for the milkshake and one more spoon for the pie - none of them were surprised though they knew for sure it was Mammy doing her thing.

“Do you think we should invite her to our future wedding?” Seonghwa asked jokingly, already picturing the scene of the old lady and his husband crying at their wedding.

— I think we’ll have to if we want to continue eating here afterward. She will resent us for the rest of our lives if we don’t. He laughed, part of him picturing the scene too, but he knew he was stating facts.

— Do you want to taste it? The older pry at the younger, while pointing at his milkshake.

— Are you really asking? Put it in the middle already. He ordered as if they had already planned to eat it together.

To be honest, Seonghwa asked but both of them knew that whenever they ate together, Seonghwa would offer to share his dessert as he never ended them. It was already a tacit rule between the two, that started as a habit.

— The spoon, please.

— Who said you could eat in my gorgeous lemon meringue pie, you peasant. Hongjoong rolled eyes, smirking slightly at his boyfriend.

On the other side of the table, the older raised his eyebrow, shocked at the latter’s brazenness.

— Well the peasant, like you mentioned earlier, is paying for the said pie so I believe he deserves at least to get one bite.

— Okay, but I am still supposed to be mad at you, remember?

— As you wish the spoon’s already in my mouth so…

Hongjoong couldn’t believe the audacity Seonghwa had. But again he wasn’t wrong about being the one to pay, so he said nothing devouring the pie as if there was no tomorrow.

♡

Once done he patted his tummy completely satiated, he asked earlier but he had to admit to himself that Dammy’s cooking was way better than his own. He couldn’t even believe he had the guts to make the comparison.

The taller one left the seat opposite to him to pay, after checking the clock: if they don’t go now, it will be difficult to get a great spot for their next location.

Hongjoong, still oblivious to the rest of the date, followed behind not asking much. He was ready to jump in the car when Seonghwa suddenly went by his side. Leaning in, dangerously close to Hongjooong’s face.

Automatically the shorter closed his eyes but opened them right away shooting daggers at his boyfriend, the chuckle still ringing in his ears. Before Hongjoong could say anything he pointed at his neck.

Right below his collarbones was hanging a simple silver chain, not too thick, and not too thin, just the perfect size for him. It was glowing with the light of the diner before him and couldn’t hold his smile, not after Seonghwa quickly lent a peck on his lips.

He turned away to get in the car and Hongjoong did the same, turning around to get in and in a blink of an eye, the older was already driving to somewhere, while he was style examining the gift he just received from him, corner of his lips turning upward as he did.

_“He spotted that too.”_

He could remember the day they went out a few weeks ago. Not doing anything special, they had some time in their hands, so they decided to pass by the mall before going back home after class.

For once, both of them were done at noon for the day, and they had lunch together at the mall and decided to stay a bit longer.

They were simply hanging around, from time to time entering in some stores; they reached the jewelry and Hongjoong entered excitedly because since he would have ”A new piercing soon, I should start searching for a new set of earrings.” Seonghwa kept himself from telling him that he already had dozens of those.

Instead, he followed behind him, mouth shut. Though, he did not forget to catch the lingering look Hongjoong had on the chain, while they waited for the saleswoman to arrive with the pair he had just decided on.

Hongjoong realized that the black-haired male might have waited for the moment he went to the bathroom to get it. God, how did he manage to have a boyfriend like him? He smiled to himself, as images of that day started to flood his mind.

Except one memory was clearer, he blushed just thinking about it. The reason why he could remember that day vividly, was because it was the day they had their first time together. Just after they got home they stayed up late at night watching stupid reality-shows on the TV until things escalated.

Seonghwa smirked when he noticed the shorter one putting his hand in front of his eyes most likely thinking about what happened on the day he secretly bought the gift for him. “Cute,” he cooed internally, focusing back on the road.

That was one of the cutest sides of him for the older: he could always know everything that passed through the head of his boyfriend. He was like an open book that Seonghwa was more than delighted to read over and over again.

♡

Not long after the car started to shake a little bit, extruding Hongjoong from his day-dream. He watched outside and they were driving in a field. The big-screen draped in white linen confirmed his first thoughts: They are going to watch a movie!

He looked at Seonghwa with sparkles in his eyes.

The older smiled knowingly; it’s been ages since the shorter wanted to come with him. Sadly they always had schedule problems for those big events.

At first, he didn’t intend to bring him here. But just yesterday, he heard from a friend that the movie fan club would do one.

“Woaw, so we’re going to watch a movie !” He started energetically, already forgetting about the purpose of the date. “What is it? Like Action, or Romance? Or I guess for outdoor movies horror isn’t that too cliché right? Or mayb-”

— Hongjoong, let me answer you, he snickered cutting the younger before could go any further. So, we’re watching **_The Thing_** since I know you love horror movies. He added with a grin.

Hongjoong glared at him because Seonghwa knew he couldn’t watch horror movies.

However, he couldn’t deny him; he had already agreed to watch one horror movie if Seonghwa watched that Romance drama he loved so much. Plus, the latter had done his part earlier this month when they had a sleepover.

It was a trap and he fell into it.

Seonghwa watched as the red-haired male slumped in his seat resigned, cackling with laughter before turning to his side giving him the leaflet with tonight’s movie.

“Hey, tonight it’s sai-”

— I know. You’re not the only one who loves teasing, remember.

He pouted at the older’s word, remembering all the pranks he used to play on him before they even labeled themselves as a couple.

It was easy to forget because their dynamic changed a bit when they started to go out together, but he was still a shy boy and Seonghwa an annoying tease.

This time Seonghwa leaned in again and landed a peck on his pouty lips.

“We’re a bit early since I wanted to have a good location. Meaning we have about 30 minutes left before the movie starts, want to play again ?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a deck in his hand.

— Only if we bet on a dare?

Both boys stared at each other smirks on display, already excited about playing. 20 minutes later here are the results: A happy Seonghwa won and a sulky Hongjoong lost.

“I guess you owe me one.”

— I can’t believe that you didn’t let me win when you're supposed to make me live the ideal date. He humps not even a bit embarrassed at his brazened words.

— We’re here to watch the movie, not to become the movie, baby.

— I hate you.

— I love you too.

The older winked and the red-haired male just looked away, arms still crossed in front of him. He noticed that with the end of their game the movie was about to start since the screen was on.

Seonghwa reached for a bag on the back seat to put it on his lap. Hongjoong eyes flickered between his smile and the snack and just picked up whatever snack he wanted while trying to act angry.

The taller shrugged off his attitude and took out a bag of popcorn for himself. He pulled out a blanket for them too since it was cold outside and they had to open the windows so that they wouldn’t suffocate in the car.

He adjusted both his and Hongjoong’s seat; then opened the blanket on the body. Finally, he grabbed a pillow that he placed under Hongjoong’s head before getting comfortable himself to watch the movie.

The younger, already used to being pampered by the older, stayed still quietly enjoying being taken care of.

Around an hour later, Seonghwa jumped when he felt something fall on his shoulder. He sighed when he looked at his boyfriend’s sleeping face.

_“How could he always sleep in the weirdest posture?”_

Not surprised one bit, he simply adjusted them both so that he could be comfortably laying on his lap with the pillow supporting his neck. In fact, he would have been more surprised if the latter had stayed awake for the whole movie.

He couldn’t remember how many times he had to watch movies again over and over because Hongjoong dozed off in the middle of them and always requested to watch them another time with him - just to fall asleep… again.

He could have just said no, but the younger was way too adorable for his heart and bats of eyelashes later they were cuddled up in his bed watching the movie for the nth time.

Running his head through his red locks, Seonghwa just passed the rest of the movie admiring the boy while daydreaming about how happy he was that he met him.

♡

When the greetings appeared on the screen Seonghwa softly pressed on Hongjoong cheeks - literally poking them - to wake him up.

Hongjoong groaned at the undesired presence on his cheeks. Eventually, Seonghwa's persistence made his eyes flutter. He stayed still while letting out a yawn.

He then sat back properly, sleep still present in his pupils.

"I didn't particularly want to wake you up, but they're already showing the song credits on the screen."

Hongjoong frowned then realized that the reason he was in this car was to actually watch a movie with his boyfriend. He closed his eyes facepalming himself for falling asleep again.

— You're not mad?

— Why would I be mad, when you were the most excited about going to watch outdoor movies. It's a bit sad since we can't just do it when we want to, but it's completely okay. He said while trying as best as he could to arrange Hongjoong's ruffled hair.

—Well I am really disappointed too.

— Don't be, I'll ask my friend when they do the next session and maybe you'll not eat twice your own weight before going this time.

— Hey! I didn't allow you!

— Allowed or not, both of us know that you acted bratty on your own. Even if I still could understand why you were angry at me.

—Okay, now kiss me and let's go home.

—Home?

— Isn't the date finished? We were only supposed to eat then watch the movie the last time so I assumed that it was finished.

— Fasten your belt, because now we're going to the highlight of this evening. He smiled full teeth on display, and this alone chased all of Hongjoong idleness.

“But I am still kissing you tho.” He added before, placing another peck on Hongjoong’s lips and starting the car to get out of the field.

Soon the excitement faded away when both of them had a taste of the traffic jam that night. For whatever reason, on both sides of the road cars were nearly stopped. And if at first, he thought it was just for a moment a look at Waze and he was pretty sure they would be here for way longer.

He turned to Hongjoong who’s energy too had flopped.

He could see the frown on his face and Seonghwa followed his eyes on the screen and he saw what he was looking at. There was a big accident including a heavy-duty truck that was laying flat in the middle of the road: Great!

“Guess we’re stuck here for a while.” Hongjoong broke the silence stating the obvious with a sigh.

— Thank God you’ve already forgiven me, else he would have been so awkward. He chuckled lowly, managing to bring his boyfriend’s laughter out too.

— You’re right but don’t think you’re safe because I left my guard down.

— Oh my God, how resentful can you get Kim Hongjoong I just brought you the perfect date and it’s not even finished.

After a look in front of him, he added.

— Well, at least I hope so.

— Do you really think so? I mean I didn’t get to see the movie. He countered, crossing his arms in a poor demeanor to look upset - what didn’t work one bit, to say the least.

— Be petty about it but that’s all your fault and your’s only.

The shorter gasped offended, while Seonghwa faked a smile shrugging palms facing the car roof, visually supporting his words.

Hongjoong of course had already forgiven the older, and the older knew too, but would they be really them if they weren’t sassy with each other?

No, the answer is no it was way more fun that way.

That’s even something they were famous for in their group or friend. The more they passed time together the more they'd bicker about everything and anything - including why Seonghwa fitted Angry bird more than Toothless when he was surprised.

On the scale of a basic relationship to a couple in their 80s: they were already on the old annoying couple scale. Before even going out officially together they’d looked like they were married.

If you asked them, they would probably agree that it helped them get together - the bickering. But they were way too immature to admit it in front of the other.

However, one thing everyone would agree on is that: if before they bickered because of real disagreements, now they just do it, because they’re used to it.

Even finding some fun in teasing the other to create the argument: they were weird. But their own type of weird, and everyone around them had adjusted rather quickly, thus resulting in them bickering just as much as before.

Seonghwa eyed the clock on his phone, already getting worried they wouldn't make it on time for the “highlight of the date.” But it isn’t like he could have gone there, lifted the truck, and put it on the side himself right now so he gave up.

“Want to listen to something?”

— Bring it on Park!

— Okay!

The elder took his CD holder from under his seat and handed it out to Hongjoong for him to choose the music. Hongjoong was searching through the CDs and lifted his head toward Seonghwa so vividly that the older could see the moment the bulb lightened on top of his head.

He knew the shorter for enough time now to know that he should be scared anytime he had ideas.

“If we just play music it isn't funny right?” Seonghwa nodded, still unsure about the way things were starting.

“So, how about we play a game, just like for the movie a while before?” The black-haired boy squinted his eyes, glancing suspiciously at his boyfriend before looking at the road - where the cars had completely stopped moving - and back at him again.

— What game? Or more like what punishment?

Hongjoong leaned forward whispering in his ear.

— What if the winner gets to top the loser tonight?

Seonghwa burst out laughing, surprised at the punishment, taking the latter by surprise and making him a bit sad too.

— You want to top me?

The older added finally looking at the younger witnessing the slight hurt in his eyes.

“Oh baby, I am sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You know I don’t mind if you want to top me. It’s just like it hasn’t been so long since we… you know. So I didn’t know you were into that too.”

Hongjoong shifted uncomfortably on his seat, while Seonghwa placed his hands on his thighs. "We can try if you want to.” He said again gently forcing him to make eye contact. Without a word, Hongjoong nodded biting his lips.

To be honest, during his whole life Hongjoong thought he was a top, or more like, he looked like a top. Being a charismatic Scorpio, cocky as fuck, and more than that, a fucking tease.

He wasn’t tall - a.k.a extra tiny - but he sure had an aura, and some guts, that led him to be respected wherever he went, naturally proposing himself as a leader: as the older of his family, in school projects, in his part-time jobs, etc.

He was always used to being the one ordering and taking care of others. Even in his past relationship; it was expected for him to top, if they ever crossed the line, what they didn’t do in the end.

However, when he met Seonghwa he was greeted with a whole new world.

He remembered the old days as if it was yesterday, him planning and taking decisions as usual and Seonghwa contesting them - All. The. Time.

It was so evident that he did it just to piss him off, but most of the time without trying, he realized that the latter could have good ideas.

Thanks to him he learned to let loose and that he could let the older lead the group from time to time. That for someone like Hongjoong felt like a breath of fresh air. All this time he didn’t notice that he had the weight of responsibilities suffocating him.

He liked that he could relax around him, and he did, he showed Seonghwa sides of himself that he never showed to anyone. Would it be shy Hongjoong, flustered Hongjoong, whiny Hongjoong, up until now only the older had seen these Hongjoongs.

That was how far he trusted him.

Eventually, weeks ago he trusted him with his body too, and it was a choice he never regretted and knew he would never regret.

Hongjoong intertwined their hands on his thigh and puckered his lips. Seonghwa took the clue and landed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Hongjoong grabbed his shirt, not wanting to stop the kiss, and not long after Seonghwa deepened the kiss by placing his free hand behind the shorter's neck.

Without warning, a hidden tension - up until now - grown inside the car. Things got heated and they hardly had their senses when they separated for air, panting sounds talking for them.

They had the same look, the same expression, the same thoughts and they were all mirroring one thing: desire.

"Before we fuck in this car in the middle of the road; I think I should tell you again, that I am completely okay with you trying to top me."

Seonghwa said with a smirk, already prepared for any type of attack, laughing when Hongjoong hit his shoulder with a light blow.

— We are not doing this now.

— So we can fuck in the car.

He asked tilting his head, the shorter was blushing bright red at the words looking down at his lap. Hongjoong couldn't believe him, but at the same time, he couldn't deny the fact that he did think about it while they were kissing.

They both sprung at the sound of a loud honk.

Glancing at the road, the car started moving again, and Seonghwa quickly turned on the engine to do the same, simultaneously lifting his hand in apology.

♡

The older pulled up in the parking lot, and unsurprisingly the roller-skating park was closed.

"I knew you wanted to come back for a while but it's closed." He didn't expect to be open anyway. Judging by the clock it was supposed to be closed around an hour ago. But they were already on their way.

— I can see that. He added a bit down the light of the park reflecting on his face.

— So... we can still you know… do this and that in the car? He grinned comically, with a playful stare.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes while opening the door to get out of the car, before closing it he leaned in looking at his boyfriend.

— You know the code right? We're going!

— Wait, wait, wait! What? You know, my dad is-

He stopped and sighed since the younger was already far from the car.

Resigned he quickly arrived next to the shorter, taking his phone out of his pocket to get the code.

The familiar unlocking sound rang and they got in carefully closing behind them. Seonghwa walked forward putting on the light and deactivating the security alarms.

Hongjoong followed silently behind while trying the best that he could to contain his excitement. It's been ages since they came to the park and when he said ages he meant it.

They would gladly go, but it was an hour and a half; almost two hours; far from their apartments so it was always complicated - especially with their jobs and uni.

"Now that we came in time to get out, and asap! "

— No let's skate too!

— You know I-

Hongjoong turned around to face him.

"What's the point in you being the son owner if we are not going to sneak in after the closure to skate with your lovely boyfriend at least once."

— Wow, I can’t stand you!

— And, you love me so much you could even get the moon to make me happy.

— Says you, he countered half-gagging at the amount of cheesiness displayed in Hongjoong’s answer. However, he was already behind the counter to get them the rollers.

Moments later the lighting changed to soft pinkish shades of purple. A song started to play - one of Seonghwa’s favorite - and the couple entered the rink side by side.

They rolled in silence just enjoying rolling together.

At some point, one started to do tricks and the other followed, getting almost goofy as they laughed out loud while on the rink.

All alone in there with no else but the other, they were beaming.

The last time they went, the place was loaded and they couldn’t really enjoy it. They were more careful about not bumping into anyone than skating. So being there now was really refreshing for both of them.

To be true, Seonghwa was the one who wanted them to be alone all this time, he wanted to see Hongjoong skating carefree; after all, this is where he saw him for the first time.

On this rink, he would never forget about it.

He remembered being “forced” by his father to work during vacation, and his high schooler self had so much better to do back then than give people rollers and clean them all when they were done on the rink.

This day was clear in his mind, he never told Hongjoong about it, but he can still visualize him entering the rink with what he thought were his family.

The boy was adorable, every now and then trying tricks he definitely sucked at to entertain his mother and his little sister.

The sweetest thing he’d ever seen since he worked for his father. He also remembered when the lady and the child left the rink and when he could just skate by himself. He looked so happy and Seonghwa had only one thought back then.

"I really like the view."

— What are you saying again? We're indoors right now.

— You are the view. He said, stopping their motion.

— Stop teasing me.

— I'm not lying; here is the sky. He said, lifting Hongjoong's head, two fingers under his chin.

"Here are the stars," he added, pointing at his eyes. "And finally," he got closer; "here are the mountains," he whispered in his ear while groping his ass.

— Shut up!

Hongjoong clapped back, quickly resuming his rolling, but still smiling, Seonghwa beamed when he witnessed a smile stretching on Hongjoong's cheeks.

He then skated to him, back hugging the younger, before whispering in his ear.

**“I love you Kim Hongjoong... I really do.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies, 
> 
> It's been a while... I have been working on a lot of things but I guess it's the first finished work I have done after my slump, I hope it isn't that bad (^^') I tried and did my best at read prooth too. I was so shoked when re-reading my past aus OMG i'm really embarassed about it now - I'll try revising it during my christmas break !
> 
> This is a new ship too ! I hope you don't mind (^^) for now I have tried new ships to first get out of my "block zone" and I think I'll start writting again with taegi or any BTS ship soon.
> 
> So thank you all for reading me, it means a lot <3
> 
> If you liked it let me know by posting a comment or leaving a kudo, and if you didn't like it... I doubt you're going to read this too but let me know in the comments what's lacking too!
> 
> As always have a nice day/night/week/month and I hope to see you soon love you guys <3
> 
> From b.ad. (yeah i renamed myself)


End file.
